


Love Blossom

by papurain



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurain/pseuds/papurain
Summary: "We met at a concert and we’re singing all the lyrics together and having a great time, but you lock your gaze with me when my favourite romantic line comes on and I think I’m in love” AU





	

He didn't get a good spot. Sadly.

Today was the day, finally Woohyun was going to see his favorite singer.

He got his early leave from work authorized, but an emergency came and being the most experienced in the field he had to fix it, and that's why he was arriving so late to a free spring concert that featured one of his favorite singers, with his sweet yet soulful voice, and songs as sweet as marshmallows with melted chocolate and caramel, or as sad as Hachiko's story, yeah, K. Will was the best solo artist in Woohyun’s opinion. He simply loved his music, and had planned this day throughout: He had woken up one hour earlier just to cook something that he could eat on the way to the concert, and take a proper shower and not just wash his face like he usually did. He rode a taxi instead of the bus and since he couldn't take the whole day off work because he had used all his leave days when his aunt wanted him to show her around the city when she came on a surprise visit, now he had to conform with an early leave of just 2 hours before the usual hour he gets out, the struggle of a salary man.

But bad luck was on his side today, someone messed up an important project, he had to stay and make calls to the other branches around the city, he had to talk to the upper hands in the company to apologize, and get the intern that messed up the project fired, he had to stay and fix the problem as fast as he could, but in the end he left his workplace at the usual hour, so now here he was, sitting on improvised bleachers at the far back of the park where the concert was taking place. K-SPRING Festival was being held this year in Jeonju, where he was working at the time, it was an annual concert that reunited a number of artist and idols, and it lasted roughly 5 hours. Thankfully K.Will had not come on stage yet.

_Why are there so many young girls, isn’t this a week day? Shouldn’t they be at school? Why are they in the front and I’m at the back?_ Woohyun was asking himself those questions while looking at the sea of girls in front of him, a lot of them with professional cameras in hand, changing the lenses cautiously, _where did these girls hide the cameras and lenses to begin with? How did they do to sneak them inside the venue?_ He will never know, but he wish he did since all he had was his crappy phone camera with 5 megapixels, _how lovely_ he thought bitterly.

It also didn’t help his mood that he wasn’t even able to change his clothes to something more comfortable, he forgot the lunch box he prepared that morning, and he also couldn’t eat breakfast because he was too busy at work, but then he saw people who had clearly skipped work and school just to get a good seat, hell, there was even people who were already drunk, he knew because he saw a drunk guy passed out in the front gates, _people these days don’t have decency_.

Woohyun felt that someone sat next to him, and when he turned to see who it was he couldn’t stop his mouth before exclaiming:

“AH, the drunk!” _idiot!_ The stranger looked at him wearily, sizing him up and down. Suddenly he felt self-conscious, he came to a k-pop festival in a suit, shouting non-senses in a suit, shouting at a handsome man’s face in a suit. The stranger looked way more casual, with ripped jeans, boots and a giant t-shirt which Woohyun thought that 2 people could fit in.

“Did you just call me a ‘ _drunk_ ’?” he said narrowing his eyes at Woohyun, who averted his to look at the floor “Ah, no… well, yes, sorry” now he felt really embarrassed “It’s just that I saw you sleeping at the front gates and I assumed…” he said quietly, but strong enough for the stranger to hear him.

“Dude, I finished the night shift came to queue, I was waiting in line with some friends and when I woke up they were all gone, no one woke me up, those bastards are in the front rows!! AND I’m not drunk!” he said with indignation “Look! I even have my lunch here, or at least part of it, stupid Dongwoo and Howon took my sandwich...” he shook a plastic bag in front of Woohyun’s face, who only nodded in response not knowing the relation of ‘not being drunk’ with ‘bringing lunch’. The stranger’s cheeks turned a light pink color that made him look somehow cute “Ah, I don’t have to explain anything to you, I don’t even know you.”

“Yes, you are right. I’m really sorry” Woohyun apologized again “and for the other part, my name is Nam Woohyun, I’m sorry I mistook you.” He held out his hand giving one of his business smiles, and to his surprise the other guy took it “I’m Sunggyu.” the other said with a nod, they shook hands, and Sunggyu turned his attention to the stage, where a girl group was singing a peppy song about a girl whose love interest makes her want to sneeze, _it is about that isn’t it?_ Sunggyu wasn’t sure, but the guy next to him was happily bobbing his head at the song’s rhythm while mumbling the melody, _is this guy for real? After insulting me he just goes and enjoys the concert like nothing?_ Sunggyu pouted a bit, _Well, the song is catchy_. After that it was a song about candies and jellies, he was sure of that, and after listening to the lyrics he snorted “there’s no longer love that pure in the world”.

“Excuse me?” Woohyun turned to the drunk, _ah no, he’s not drunk_ , to Sunggyu with wide eyes “Did you just said what I think you said?”

Sunggyu looked a bit taken aback by Woohyun’s outraged expression “I said there’s not love as pure in the actual world”.

“Well let me tell you that’s a complete bullsh… lie! Haven’t you been in love?” He looked really serious, it seemed like Sunggyu had hurt his feelings [unintentionally], he thought how to answer that question, truth is, right now, he was a bit heart broken, or maybe sexually frustrated, wasn’t that the same thing? His ex left him 3 months ago, “…Isn’t that a bit of a personal question?”

It was Woohyun’s turn to snort, “Come on, you’re like 24? you sure have been in love”

“I’m turning 28 tomorrow actually” Sunggyu said, it caught Woohyun off guard “uh, you’re older than me. Congratulations” he took the opportunity to pat the man’s arm and returned to his previous conversation “So you’re 28 years old, and you don’t believe in love.”

“I’m still 27, and I said _Pure Love_ , like, white love” He didn’t know why he was still answering to this man.

“Yes! Pure love, love, is the same, when you’re young and have a crush on someone, when you like someone, isn’t that pure love? When you just want to hold hands and eat ice cream?” Now, Sunggyu was cringing, but Woohyun didn’t notice and continued with his _speech_ “Or when you want to spend Valentine’s or Christmas together with candles on the dinner table and homemade food, love that pure exist.”

“Young love is not like that… Hormones play a big part of it you know, lust?” Woohyun grimaced at the crude of his words, and thought of a better way to express himself, and asked “Haven’t you heard K.Will’s songs?”

“What does he have to do with all of this?” Sunggyu was a bit confused, weren’t they talking about love?

“I mean, haven’t you heard his songs, the feelings that he can deliver with just his voice!” Sunggyu noticed that Woohyun’s eyes started to sparkle as he talked about the singer “his lyrics are really pretty, some songs make you cry because of the feeling of hopeless of an unrequited love, they can make you feel comforted and safe, but mostly, they can make you feel warm inside, wanting to see the other person smile forever, wanting to touch them, making your heart tight, a warm a fluffy feeling that pools in your chest…”

“You really like the dude, you look like a 12 year old kid talking about Pokemon or something” Sunggyu chuckled.

“I like his music” Woohyun mumbled, he suddenly realized the enthusiasm that he was showing to a complete stranger, but Sunggyu just smiled and looked to the front.

After six songs and 2 idol groups later, they were talking comfortably, Sunggyu told Woohyun he came to see Nell, and to his surprise Woohyun liked Nell too, but he _just knew their latest hits_.

Sunggyu liked Nell for a simple reason, they were there for him when he needed support, when he was in high school and struggling with his identity and choosing his future, when he was rejected by his crush of 3 years, and every time he was dumped. Sunggyu promised that he wouldn't date anyone younger than him anymore, after Sungyeol who left him to chase a handsome photographer, and after Sungjong who despite being 4 years younger was more mature than himself dumped him, actually that was the reason the younger broke up with Sunggyu, "you're too clingy and whiny" he said, dammit, Sunggyu will miss that perky ass. He also decided he wouldn't date folks with the “Sung” syllabus on their name, it looked like a bad love omen. During those hard times Nell’s music was always by his side, and finally they were visiting his town, even if they were there to play just 3 songs, he was going to have a blast.

.

.

.

“Do you want to share?” Sunggyu offered melon bread to Woohyun, who, despite being singing [Sunggyu wouldn’t call that singing but mumbling incoherent things along the music] a whole hour with him, looked a bit pale and tired, he had told Sunggyu about his day and judging by the time [and the sounds that his stomach was making] he was hungry, very.

“Ah, no, I…” Sunggyu shoved the bread in his hands “I actually haven’t had a proper meal the whole day… Thank you.” Woohyun said, taking the bread without putting much of a fight.

“Neither did I, let’s share the juice, I only have one” He said while settling the bottle between their thighs, and taking the only meat bun he brought.

“Are you really having just that for lunch? It’s too little”

“Yeah”

“Don’t you want to eat the melon bread instead?” He offered the big bread back but Sunggyu shoved it away.

“No, I’m ok like this, you didn’t eat anything in the morning right?” Woohyun nodded “see? I had yogurt at least, so eat that.”

“… mmm” Woohyun was already munching on his bread “well, then I will take you out for dinner”. He said it so casually it took him a little to notice Sunggyu was looking at him, with a confused expression, _What? Did I sound too forward? Didn’t you mean that by giving me the melon bread? I’m an idiot!_ Woohyun felt his face heating by the second, he needed to fix this  “Ah! I mean, as a way to thank you for the food”.

Sunggyu seemed to relax a little and smiled “It’s just bread”.

“Yes, but I was starving”

.

.

.

The concert progressed, K.Will went on stage and Woohyun went crazy, and Sunggyu would swear he saw a few tears roll down the younger’s eyes, but he wasn’t sure because Woohyun was jumping around and singing [yelling] the lyrics of the songs by heart, at first Sunggyu tried to make fun of him but since Woohyun was too distracted to notice, Sunggyu decided to join the guy, he had to look up for the lyrics on his phone though, so he could sing along. They were laughing together, jumping together, and using a bag and the phone’s fash-light as lightsticks. Sunggyu thought it was amusing to have someone to accompany him. Woohyun thought that the sunset’s light framed perfectly Sunggyu’s features.

After Love Blossom, K.Will’s last song, they sat again ready to rest after all the jumping, _it was too short_ Woohyun lamented, but he was satisfied. He was about to take a sip of the juice when he felt that something grabbed him by the arm, but when he looked up it was Sunggyu, who was paralyzed looking at the stage.

The keyboard melody was playing, they were going on stage using the lift. The voice of the vocalist filled the air, it was a slow song, a weird choice to open their stage. Sunggyu straightened his back and started to stand again, without loosening his hold on Woohyun, so he stood too. To tell the truth, Sunggyu was thrilled, he had a taste for sorrowful songs, and this one was one of his all-time favorites, one couldn’t fathom just how much he loved this piece.

“Oh, I know this song!” Woohyun spoke, and Sunggyu turned his head to him, surprised.

“Didn’t you say you only knew his latest hits? This is an old song, it wasn’t even a single”

“Ah, my ex boyfriend used to play it on rainy days...” Woohyun answered casually, not noticing the information he just let out, and the way sunggyu was looking, staring, at him. He thought of the melody for a little while and started to hum, before starting to actually sing the song.

_“Hold onto me tightly and never let me go,_

_like oxygen, you are necessary”_

Sunggyu was frozen, Woohyun’s voice froze him. His voice sounded nothing like before, it was controlled, clear, unexpected. His voice carried all the feelings the song was meant to portray, _why is this guy crazy over K.Will when he himself can sing like this?_ He looked in amazement as Woohyun closed his eyes and started to turn to face him, slowly, while singing. It almost felt like Woohyun was serenading him. The older noticed he was still holding Woohyun’s arm, but when he was about to take back his hand he just couldn’t, he felt like he would fall into a void if he stopped touching him so he just rested his hand on the other’s elbow, he felt attached by a string.

Without thinking, Sunggyu started to sing too, accompanying Woohyun, even when their voices were completely different they matched perfectly together, they didn’t clash, there was harmony, there was chemistry, and there was emotion.

Woohyun opened his eyes and smiled to him, while still singing, soaring.

_“When my time stops_

_don't say a thing and please hold my hand_

_and lean your body into me_

_and whisper quietly_

_but clearly, into my left ear_

_that you were also the one for me_

_that we were so precious to each other_

_so very precious..._

_that it was true...”_

 

Sunggyu felt like something inside him broke, and suddenly an almost unbearable warmth spread through his veins, his limbs, and chest. Woohyun’s eyes were directed at him, clear, full of emotions, everything made him feel dizzy, elated. He felt like he was hanging on a cliff. And then he knew it.

After the song finished Woohyun smiled broadly “Oh, we sound good together don’t we?” but Sunggyu was mute, expressionless, he just kept staring at him, spellbound.

Woohyun felt a little overwhelmed under Sunggyu’s gaze. _Was I too obvious? Again?_

“You know,” Sunggyu said finally, lowering his hand that was still placed on Woohyun’s elbow, to hold the other’s hand “I think now I understand what you said earlier” Woohyun made a confused expression, but he didn’t remove his hand “I mean, about the warm feeling in the chest, wanting to see someone smile forever… and I think I’ll take up your offer to dinner” Sunggyu said amiling, as he got closer to Woohyun.

.

.

.

Apparently, they got the best spot.

____________________

The song is Afterglow by Nell.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw in tumblr.
> 
> This is a oneshot I wrote for Bloom In Gyu, an event on to celebrate Infinite's leader 28th birthday that took place this year on aff, please read all the stories they're good ^^. It was hard because life was crazy at the time I had to write this, a lot of things happened, so I want to apologize to my admin for the delay.
> 
> PS: I am not a wirter, I'm a reader xD.


End file.
